the foster home: Avon
by goth3112
Summary: "daddy, papa what are you doing?" Now life has moved on from the foster home and Sebastian and Ciel have to learn to balance being parents and their sex life. who knows what could happen. sebxciel.
1. Avaon

**well, i'm back. here is the sequel to the foster home. a big think you to bunnygirl2012 who help out with this story as well. so i am kinda hypo at the moment, having a cosplay party and no costume. so i hope you all enjoy.**

**i don't own anything to do with kuroshitsuji i just own this story.**

**enjoy my lovely little darlings.**

* * *

**The foster home: Avon.**

**Chapter 1**

"Here we go," I said to Avon. She was the newest part of my family. You see I had been abandoned and I went to live at a place called the Foster Home, well that's what we called it. I had met many friends and someone special, Ciel Phantomhive. I graduated from the school we went to at the home, when you graduated we could leave. And so I left and got married to Ciel; we live a nice life. We still keep in contact with our friends. It was the reunion and we were looking forward to it, but we didn't expect Lizzy to go into labor. That was a surprise, and so I had to deliver the baby. With that Ciel wanted one so we adopted and that's how we got Avon. She had black hair like me and wide blue eyes the same as Ciel. She was a mix between us. She had a fair completion, in-between mine and Ciel's; she also had temper on her that ranged between mine and Ciel's.

"Sebastian, have you got all the things out of the car?" Ciel shouted to me. We had just brought her home, and we were excited to be parents.

"Not everything, can you grab the rest?" I called back to Ciel.

"Sure," he replied. Our house was nice; it was a five bedroom house with a nice back garden.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Ciel said setting down Avon's things.

* * *

**3 months later**

"Avon," Ciel called for her, he clapped his hands.

"You want to go to papa?" I asked her. I looked at Ciel as I gave him Avon. He looked so happy. I just wanted to squeeze them both. Our house had been remodeled into a ten bedroom house. Ciel liked big things, no pun intended.

"What?" Ciel asked me.

"Nothing, you just look so peaceful and beautiful," I smiled and got up to get Avon her teddy from her aunty Lizzy.

"Here you go, Avon," I said giving her the pink bunny rabbit.

"She really does love you, you know," I whispered, stroking Avon's cheek, her eyes were glued on me.

"She loves you too," Ciel said.

"How are we going to do this, what is she going to call us?" Ciel asked.

"Well, how about, your papa and I'm daddy seems as we already call you papa?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I like that and it won't confuse her. How do we explain everything to her?" he looked worried.

"We will figure that out when the time comes. Right now she seems to be falling to sleep," I chuckled at Avon trying to keep her eyes open.

"Night, Ava," Ciel said to her. She was still small for her age and she was beautiful.

"Do you think she will be intelligent?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, now stop thinking about the future, and think about now," I said kissing the top of his head.

"I am going to go put Avon to bed," Ciel said getting up.

She was still in our room for now. Ciel had bought a Victorian style cot for her. She was very lucky.

"Come," I said to him. Ciel set the baby monitor and followed me down stairs.

"Here," I said as we sat in the kitchen, I passed him a cake special made by Lizzy. She was thinking about starting a business; we think she should, her cakes are brilliant.

"What's this for?" Ciel question me.

"Well today is six years since we stared going out," I laughed.

"Oh I forgot," he looked embarrassed.

"No need, as long as you remember the wedding anniversary, I'm okay," I laughed.

"Hmm, three years this year," he said putting a spoon of cream in his mouth.

"Yep," I said putting some cream onto my finger.

"Well I would suggest something, since we haven't done anything since we got Avon," Ciel complained.

"I kiss you," I argued.

"Yes, but nothing intimate," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ciel, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Ah, ah it's not what I want but what do you want?" he asked me getting up and walking to me.

"Well, I don't know what can you offer me?" I asked him.

"I can do a lot," he said softly, he rubbed his hands on my chest and whispered in to my ear.

"Hmm, sounds nice," I breathed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well, what would you like?" he looked at me. I closed my eyes slowly and swallowed. I reopened my eyes.

"I am yours, do what you will," I told him. He giggled and slowly slid his hands down my front till he reached my waist line. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my trousers. He pulled them down just enough to release my throbbing manhood. When he got down onto his knees I leant back against the side and paced my hands on the edge. He slowly started to pull my boxers down and…

We heard crying.

"Really Avon?" Ciel whined.

"I guess nothing for us tonight," I laughed. Ciel went to go and check on her, while I sorted myself out. I was getting stressed, I wanted his body so bad, and I knew he was in need to, but Avon comes first.

"Well, you're going to have to lets us have fun sometime, Ava," I said to myself.

* * *

"Well, that was absolutely divine," Ciel said stretching as he came out of the bathroom. Avon was a sleep in her cot and I was reading a book. I placed the book onto the bedside table.

"Sebastian, I really need you," Ciel whined, crawling up to me. I looked over at Avon.

"You get the stuff we need and meet me in the guest bedroom, I will sort out Ava," I said slapping his backside as we got up. Ciel got the things we needed and went to the door.

"Which bedroom?" I asked, sorting out the baby monitor.

"You will just have to find me," Ciel giggled as he left. I made sure Ava was tucked in and safe, I checked the windows and the monitor. I ran downstairs to grab the other monitor. I was on my way up the stairs when I heard a shout. I ran towards the shout only to be knocked down by a frightened Ciel.

"What's wrong?" I asked panicked

"It was huge," Ciel said pulling on my shirt. I looked at him strangely while we were on the floor, the cat ran past us. Ciel got up and followed the cat.

"Alright then," I said to myself. I followed Ciel to one of the bedrooms. He was standing in the doorway watching the cat.

"That is _not_ huge, it's tiny," I laughed staring at the small spider being chased by the cat.

"What are you on about? It's massive." Ciel looked at me.

"Look Ciel, it's just a spider, it's not like it's going to bite you and kill you," I laughed and then stopped when I saw the panic in his eyes. _Shit!_

"Ciel, it wouldn't," I tried to explain.

"It's fine, I'm feeling tired, I'm just going to head to bed." Ciel left. Why does it always happen to me? I sighed and gabbed one of the glasses Ciel had brought. I put the glass over the spider and slipped a piece of paper underneath. I took it down stairs and out the back.

"Thank you for interrupting, what was surely going to be a very good night, Mr. Spider," I told the spider and lifted the glass. I shook the paper and went back inside. I locked the back door and headed up to bed. _I will be impaling the sweet tight ass, again soon. I hope._

* * *

**well there it was the intro to the new story. tell me what you think. read and review and if any one wants to help idead for a costume for the cosplay party would be grateful.**

**Goth3112**


	2. growing up

**well here is chapter 2! i am sorry it took a little longer than i expected. thank you to bunnygirl2012. and this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Daniel who fell into a lake last night. good times, maybe not for him but is was for me. **

**i don't own anything to do with kuroshitsuji i just own this story and Avon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**6 months.**

"Sebastian, she is crying again," Ciel shouted.

"It could be that she is teething," I said coming into the living room with Avon's favorite bunny. Avon's face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"What makes you say that?" Ciel questioned me.

"Well she has been drooling a lot and chewing on things, and she keeps putting her fingers in her mouth," I explained. Ciel looked at our daughter. She did not look happy at all.

"How could we check?" Ciel asked.

"Open her mouth," I told Ciel. He did. He sat down on the couch and laid Avon backwards. She didn't like that very much. He put a finger into her mouth so she opened up. He removed his finger and I ran the tip of my little finger across her bottom gum. I felt two small bumps.

"Yep, her bottom teeth are coming through." I told Ciel. He nodded. I disappeared back to the kitchen. We had a cupboard full of different, wines, spirits and alcohol. I searched around for a bottle of brandy.

"Gotcha ya," I said as my hand made contact with the bottle neck. I grabbed a small glass and ran back to the living room.

"We aren't trying to get her drunk," Ciel told me as a poured a small amount of the brown liquid into the glass.

"No, Madam Red did it to me when I was teething. My foster care at the time didn't know what to do, so she came and helped." I told him. I stuck my little finger into the glass.

"It's only temporary so I can run down to the pharmacy and get her something," I told him.

"Open her mouth back up," Ciel opened her mouth. I ran the soaked finger across her gum.

"I know, it's not nice, but it will help," I told Ava. After soaking her gum in the stuff and cleaned my finger on the soft towel and wiped her chin.

"She has a sore chin," Ciel said.

"I will get her something for that to," I smiled at him. I left Ciel with a kiss on the forehead and a kiss on the hand for Ava. I bought her some chewy things that could go in the fridge and some Vaseline for her chin.

* * *

A few weeks later the top teeth started to come through. But that wasn't the only thing. Avon seemed happy now she had something to chew on and her chin was okay but she was very intelligent. She could now sit up by herself; we discovered this about a week after her top teeth stared to come through.

"Avon, what's this?" Ciel had her bunny, and was playing with her while I folded her clothes. She was giggling and usually she sat on the floor propped up by the couch. I went upstairs to put her things away when Ciel shouted for me.

"Sebastian," I almost dropped everything I was holding.

"What?" I shouted back.

"You have got to come see this," Ciel yelled. I ran down stairs and saw Avon sitting up by herself. I ran and picked her up.

"Aren't we clever?" I cheered. After that when she was about seven months she started rolling over. This she found fun.

"Avon stay still," Ciel told her when he tried to change her.

"I don't think she wants to," I laughed from behind the newspaper.

"Yes, it appears so. Why do you always hide behind the paper when it's changing time?" Ciel asked. It had come a time and Ciel took charge in getting her dressed, bathed and changed. I was a little, shall we say, not up to it. It wasn't because I didn't want to it was the fact that I was funny about it. I love Ciel but Ciel is the female in our relationship and I just don't feel like seeing my daughter with nothing on, no matter if she is only a baby.

* * *

When she was about eight months she started crawling.

"Ciel, get in here," I shouted to Ciel. Once again he had left the cake uncovered.

"Stay there Ava, I will be right back," I heard him say. He popped his head into the kitchen.

"Yes?" he said.

I pointed to the cake.

"Sorry," he smiled.

"Remember not to do it again," I told him when he replaced the lid to the container. I hugged him from behind.

"What's that?" Ciel asked. We could here little slapping noises. I turned to see a little blob of black hair.

"Ciel turn around," I told him. He did. Ciel laughed and picked her up.

"I think I need to put the stair gate up," I said and gave Ava's cheek a little squeeze. Ciel tickled her belly and she started giggling. Her hair was longer now, but not long enough to put up. She had wide blue eyes like Ciel's and she had a lovely smile.

* * *

After the crawling came the shouting. She was around ten months. Ciel was sat on the floor with her, she was playing with her teddy, and I was reading.

"When are Grell and William coming over?" Ciel asked me.

"I can't remember," I admitted. We were both ignoring Ava, she didn't like that.

"Pa," squeaked this small high pitched voice. We both looked at her.

"Ava, did you just say pa?" Ciel asked. Nothing, she said nothing. It was when we were in bed we heard it.

"Da, da," we got up and looked at her.

"Da," she stretched her arms out to me.

"Awe she's talking," Ciel laughed.

"Great," I remarked.

Avon carried on like that for a while. If we were busy she would call out either 'pa' or 'da'. She now called the cat 'ca' and her bunny floppy 'op'.

* * *

It was when she was about 11 months she decided to take her first step. She had been getting use to standing up and clinging onto things. Ciel had dressed her in a baby blue dress and small white shoes. Her hair was long enough to put up but Ciel decided she would wear a small head band with a flower on the top of it. I was sat on one of the sofas drawing and Ciel was on the other watching Avon. Ava was standing holding onto the sofa Ciel was sat on. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ava turn to look at me. I placed my drawing pad on the table at the side of me and sat forward.

"Hi Ava," I waved to her. She smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"Who is it Ava?" Ciel asked her.

"Da," she said.

"Good girl," Ciel praised her.

"Da, da," she sang and wobbled her head to each 'da'. Ciel and I laughed.

She turned to look at me completely and stuck out her hand.

"Da," she giggled again. She held up both hands for a hug.

"Da," she sang. I clapped my hands and so did she. I opened my arms like she had. She gave a thoughtful look, like she was trying to solve the mystery of life. That was it, with one huge step she moved forward. She stopped and fell to the floor.

"Is she okay?" Ciel got worried.

"No don't help, let her figure it out," I told Ciel. She slowly stood up again and gave a small wobble. She began again. Each small foot was taking a small step in our eyes, but a big step in hers.

"Go Avon," Ciel cheered. She started giggling. When she finally reached me, she stretched out her tiny hands and held onto one of my arms. She held onto the soft materiel on my shirt and continued until she was close enough to hold onto my waist coat.

"That's my little girl," I said hugging her. I picked her up and she clapped her hands. Ciel joined us and hugged us both. I placed an arm around Ciel and Ava placed a small hand onto Ciel's chest and held his shirt.

"Me uv oo," she sang to Ciel.

"I love you too Ava," he said placing a kiss upon her cheek. She looked at me and patted my face.

"Uv oo too," she smiled.

"And I you sweetie," I said. I gave Ciel a kiss on the lips and Ava put her hands over her eyes.

Our little girl was already growing up.

* * *

**so there it was. please read and review. i am struggling so any type of review will be much appreciated. thank you**

**Goth3112**


	3. going away

**okay so here is chapter 3. i will update Saturday and then that will be all for a while. thank you to bunnygirl2012. this chapter is dedicated to me friend from Italy.**

**i don't own anything to do wit kuroshitsuji i just own this story and Avon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Avon was now 18 months old and her new best friend was Edward. On her birthday the best present she got wasn't the expensive dress Grell had bought her, but the wrapping paper it came in. She loved the box her big bear came in. She wasn't too impressed with Alois's rat -_that's what I call the thing _- but she wasn't particularly fond of dogs full stop. She was more of a cat person, just like her daddy. She was mesmerized by the candles on her birthday cake, but was too happy when Ciel help her blow them out.

* * *

**Flash back**

"Night, sweetie" I heard Ciel say the Avon over the monitor. Avon was now in her own room but we still kept the monitor on her just in case. I heard the door shut and foot steps down the stairs. I was sitting with a glass of red wine in one hand and the other held a birthday card. I was reading the cards Avon got. It was hard to think that she was already 1. She was lucky but I started to wonder about what Ciel had said before. '_How do we explain to her why she doesn't have a mommy and as two fathers?_' I remembered telling Ciel not to worry but that was exactly what I was doing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ciel asked coming and sitting on my lap.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I replied setting down my glass and wrapping my arms around him.

"If you're sure," he whispered and kissed my neck.

"Now, now we can't do anything like that," I told him. He started to protest and I put my finger to his lips and pointed upstairs. He sighed and I gave him a peck on the lips. It was frustrating the last time we had sex was about two months ago and that was only because Avon went shopping with Grell and William.

**End of flash back.**

* * *

"Da!" a high pitched voice shouted.

"Sebastian you are being summoned," Ciel shouted to me.

"Hang on I am nearly done," I shouted back, while I finished off piping the chocolate filling to the cake Ciel wanted. Lizzy had been teaching me how to bake.

"He will be right there," Lizzy shouted to them.

"That's right, now ease up on the pressure, like that we don't want too much. When you stop carefully lift the piping bag, so you don't spill the filling everywhere. Good, and that's it. I will put the top on you go see to Avon," Lizzy pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Hey," Ciel said as I came into the living room.

"So, when are you going?" Undertaker asked, Ciel and I had decided to go away for a long weekend. We needed it.

"Erm, next weekend. You are okay about having Ava, aren't you?" I asked again for the thousandth time.

"Yes, we are very happy to have her," Lizzy told us coming through to the living room.

"Plus, Ed and Ava seem to really like each other," Lizzy giggled, watching Edward and Avon playing.

"Hey Liz, we aren't planning their wedding, you know?" Ciel told her.

"A girl can dream," Lizzy giggled and hugged Undertaker.

"Erm, the cake," Ciel asked.

"Yes, right Sebastian, come. It's time to put the chocolate on the top." she walked back to the kitchen.

"Coming," I said.

* * *

"I am so excited," Ciel said sitting in the car.

"Don't even think about singing that song," he warned me when I got in.

"What? Why? No fair," I whined.

"Right you know where you're going and you have our number?" Lizzy asked us.

"Yes, we are good to go," I told her. Undertaker picked Avon up so she could give Ciel and me a kiss.

"Bye, bye dada and papa," she sang.

"Bye, darling, see you soon." Ciel waved to her.

"We will call you tomorrow," I told her. With that we drove off.

"So where are we going?" Ciel asked.

"Wait and see, plus it means we are alone," I told him.

"Hmm," Ciel hummed in approval.

"I'm looking forward to our trip already."

* * *

**Avon's POV**

"Bye, bye dada and papa," I coo softly at my daddy and papa. I will miss them but it means I get to play with Ed longer.

"Well then Avon, let's go get your things and then off to home," auntie Lizzy smiled at me.

"Okay," I yelled with my arms in the air.

Auntie Lizzy and unca Under's house is really big but not as big as mine. I don't speak much, but when I do I make daddy and papa smile. That makes me happy. My room at auntie Lizzy's is pink. I don't like it that much, I like blue.

Night time was strange. I missed daddy and papa. I cried, I hadn't been away from them this long before. I was scared. I cried and held my rabbit teddy that papa gave me.

The next day I went shopping with unca Will and unca Grell. I love unca Grell he always gets me nice dresses. We went to his studio and I saw Gem and Al. They think I'm cute.

After lunch I went back to auntie Lizzy's and played with Edward. Then after tea, daddy called.

"Avon the phone," auntie Lizzy called and brought me the phone. I was very smart for my age, papa always said so.

"Hello," I said.

"Hiya Ava," dada said to me.

"Daddy," I squealed.

"I miss you," I told him.

"I miss you too. Me and papa got you something," he told me.

"Yay." I was happy.

"Ava, papa wants to speak to you."

"Yea," I was very, very happy.

"Hello, Ava," papa said.

"Hello. I miss you too," I told papa

"I miss you too sweetie," he said, I didn't understand that, I'm not a sweetie. You can't eat me. Papa says it's something you say to someone special.

"When you come home?" I asked.

"We are coming home on Monday, okay? But now I think it's your bedtime, so we are going to go. Bye Ava," papa said to me.

"Night, night," I heard them both say.

"Bye, I wuv you," I told them. I couldn't say some words properly.

The next day I went with unca Alois and unca Claude. We had fun; unca Alois got me an ice cream. I don't like their doggie. After lunch again, I played with Edward. Unca Under said that floppy my rabbit is okay and that my cat titan is okay too. Tomorrow I spend all day with auntie Lizzy; we are going to the park. Then daddy and papa come home.

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

"Here we are," I said as we got to our little cabin. We were staying at the Lake District in a small cabin. It was nice a cozy, there was a fire which was nice.

"Well, I will let you unpack and I will go get some shopping done." Ciel told me.

"Okay, be careful," I told him and gave Ciel a kiss. About 20 minutes later Ciel came back.

"I got some of the basics nothing too fancy as I assumed we are going out for dinner?" Ciel said.

"You assumed correct," I smiled and hugged him. We went out for dinner to the small restaurant that was about an hour's walk from the cabin site. After dinner we came back home.

"Well, what we do now?" Ciel asked.

"I have an idea." I whispered seductively in Ciel's ear.

"Wait right here, I have something special for this." Ciel said and ran to the bedroom. The cabin was like a bungalow. Everything was on one floor. I swallowed hard and sorted myself out. I lit the fire and lit a few candles. I removed my shirt and pulled my top off. I put my shirt that I had over my top back on and buttoned it back up. I looked in the mirror and made sure I looked presentable. I removed my shoes. The left one first, I didn't bother undoing the laces, I just pulled it off. The right one came next but it wouldn't come off, so I was bouncing around the room trying to pull my shoe off. 'Oh how this reminds me off when I we were still at the foster home.' I tumbled and landed against the two seated sofa. It moved a bit because of the force I hit it with. I jumped up, now free of my shoes. I quickly took of my socks and pulled the sofa back to where it was originally.

"Fuck," I said to myself. I placed the lit candles around the room to give it a romantic feel.

* * *

"I like the smell the candles give, lavender I think," I heard a voice behind me. I turned to be greeted by the most mouthwatering site I had ever seen.

"I see you lit the fire," the beauty said to me. It was like mine and Ciel's first time again, I felt nervous and my palms were sweaty, which was not a good thing. _'This should be normal, we are married for fuck sake.' _

"Yeah," I said and swallowed again. 'What the fuck is wrong with you Sebastian?" I mentally swore at myself. Ciel gave a giggle.

Ciel was wearing the same outfit he did when we snuck out to a dress up party right before Christmas at the foster home. Blue fish net tights, tiny shorts that would put Alois's to shame, a blue top that had blue fish net around the collar and sleeves. The only things he didn't have one were the high heeled boots and the cat ears and tail. I remembered that the boys went as slappers and the girls went as men, it was our own take on the tarts and vicars things. I remember Grell forcing me to wear these black boots with really high cat heels. They were not fun to walk in.

"Hey so do you wanna go to the bed room?" Ciel asked seductively stroking a finger down my chest.

"Erm… can we stay here? I did light the fire after all," I replied.

"Sure, I don't mind." Ciel said walking past me to the sofa. I sat down next to him. Ciel was sitting close to me; he giggled and looked at me. I leaned in and our lips connected in a heated kiss. Ciel wrapped his arms around my neck. I held Ciel's head with one hand and my other was placed on the small of Ciel's back.

* * *

**well there it was. what did you think to Avons POV. should i do it again or not? let me know and please read and review.**

**Goth3112**


	4. sex in front of the fire

**okay so i am confused. what happened to all my reiews :(. any way thank you to bunnygirl2012, and my little italian friend. well this is the last chapter for a while, unless i get some reviews.**

**i don't own anything to do with kuroshitsuji i just own this story and avon**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'_Ciel wrapped his arms around my neck, I held Ciel's head with one hand and my other was placed on the small of Ciel's back'_

Lips smacking was all that was heard in the small cabin. I licked Ciel's bottom lip. Ciel opened his mouth and I snuck my heated muscle inside Ciel's moist cavern. Ciel's small muscle joined mine in a heated dance. I licked Ciel's teeth, the sides of his mouth and continuously rubbed my tongue against his. Ciel moaned making me hold him tighter. We broke to breath. Ciel rubbed my chest, while I kissed up and down his neck, giving small nips every so often.

"So how do you think Ava is doing?" Ciel asked.

"She *kiss* is fine *kiss* I'm sure if *kiss* anything is wrong Lizzy would have called," I told him in-between kisses to his neck.

"Hmm…it feels weird without her," Ciel said before giggling when I blew on his neck. I leant back as Ciel unbuttoned my shirt. When he finished Ciel gave small kisses down my chest, when he reached one of my nipples he gave it a quick flick with his tongue. I gave a sigh in satisfaction, so Ciel did it to the other one too. He continued the small pecks until he reached the waist line on my trousers. He kissed and rubbed the cloth that was showing a very prominent erection. Ciel unbuckled my trousers and licked the buttons. I watched him and rubbed his back. Ciel continued and unfastened my trousers button by button until he reached my boxers.

"Well these will have to go," Ciel said. He unbuttoned my boxers as well. He pulled them down until he freed my straining cock. He pulled at my trousers and gave me a sly look. I stood up and removed my trousers along with my boxers.

"My, my," Ciel said as I sat back down. I gave my husband my signature smile and pulled him towards me. I kissed him and then let him go.

"I know what you want big boy," Ciel said getting between my legs.

He placed his hand around the thick, hard cock - _that I am incredibly proud of, not to toot my own horn or anything_ - and started to pump. My head rolled back at the treatment. After a few hard pumps Ciel licked up the sides of my manhood, and underneath all the way to the tip. He gave a small kiss to the head and licked his lips. He made an 'O' shape with his lips and pushed down onto the hard shaft. I lost control at that, the pressure was just too much.

"Ciel," I breathed a breathy moan. Ciel continued on until no more fit. He placed his fist around the base. I could feel the back of Ciel's throat. He gave a hard suck and slowly came back up.

"Mm," I whined, so Ciel did it again. He started to bob his head. Swirling his tongue around my cock and he sucked every time he came to the head.

I placed my hand onto the top of Ciel's head and gave a loud moan.

"God," I shouted out as I placed my spare hand on my head and grabbed my hair tightly. Ciel finished when he felt me tense. He popped my cock out with an audible 'pop' sound.

"Argh," I moaned. Ciel kissed the tip again and smiled at me. He got up and sat on my lap.

"Hmm…there is something wrong here," I whispered to him.

"What's that?" he asked innocently.

"You still have clothes on," I said sliding a hand up his top. He lifted his arms above his head. I pushed up his top and lifted it completely off.

"Better?" Ciel asked.

"Maybe," I gave him a sly smirk. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I grabbed his sides and started kissing, nipping and licking his neck. I have a shallow suck to one of his sensitive areas. Ciel raised himself and I attacked one of Ciel's pink nubs. I flicked it violently with my tongue and then sucked while Ciel sucked on three of his fingers. After a while I swapped and abused the other small pink nub. Ciel stopped me and got off my lap so he could remove his sorts, boxers and tights. He got down onto the sofa beside me. I stood up to allow him more room. With on finger he slowly slid it into his entrance.

"Ah," Ciel moaned out. I stood behind him and slapped his ass and gave it a hash squeeze. After a few thrusts he added more fingers. After he was content and his ass was a nice red color. He moved so I could sit back down. I sat so my legs were comfortable; Ciel placed himself back onto my lap. Ciel spread his legs so they were comfortably on each side of mine and slowly pushed himself down onto the big rod of flesh.

"Fuck," Ciel said, rolling his head back as he was fully pressed down on me. I held Ciel and assisted with his bouncing up and down on my manhood.

"Ah," Ciel moaned, a small line of sliver coming from the side of his mouth.

"Fuck you're still so tight," I breathed.

"That one of the things I am thankful for that I have a small body," Ciel giggled and gave another whine of pleasure. Ciel stopped moving.

"Why stop?" I breathed. Ciel got off my lap and moved to the arm chair in the corner.

"My legs are tired." he said giving me a wink. He placed a leg over each arm and grabbed the back of the chair.

"You make me crazy," I told him. I stood in front of him and slowly entered him again.

"Ah, harder," Ciel screamed out. I went as hard as I could, the chair started to hit the wall. I grabbed the back of the chair with one hand and started to pump Ciel in time with my thrusts. Ciel grabbed a hand full of his hair and the other hand grabbed my arm that was leaning against the back of the chair.

"Ah, yes, fuck me…faster," Ciel whined and moaned. I thrust faster. Skin slapping, moaning and heavy breathing was all that could be heard.

"Sebastian," Ciel shouted as he came spilling his seed all over his chest. I felt his walls clamp down.

"F…fu…ck…Ciel" I yelled as I came inside him. I rode out the orgasm and pulled out. I collapsed onto the floor. Ciel moved to lie in my arms.

* * *

"That was different," I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked me.

"Well you were very different and I think I was a bit violent," I explained.

"Well we have been storing it up," Ciel said looking at me. I gave him a passionate kiss and grabbed a blanket from one of our bags.

"You never did unpack properly," Ciel laughed.

"Yeah well, now we have to clean up tomorrow," I told him. He looked at me confused.

"Well somewhere in the fucking we managed to tip over the side table to the sofa, pull off the bottom cushions and throw our clothes everywhere," I laughed. He sat up and looked around, holding the blanket to his chest. I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he glared at me.

"You looked so much like a girl just then," I smiled.

"I believe that I am better than a girl, thank you." he stated.

"I can't agree more," I said pulling him back.

"Tomorrow, we can go for a walk, the go to dinner and then call Ava. And maybe for supper a little…" I said.

"Shower sex," Ciel finished off my sentence.

"I was going to say relaxation but I'll go for shower sex," I laughed.

We stayed like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day we walked and did the hidden treasure forest walk, after that we went for dinner and then went for a dip in the swimming lake. I ran off the jetty and cannon balled into the water.

"Really?" Ciel asked me as I shook my hair when I popped back up out of the water.

"Come on, it's a bit of fun. We can be kids again while we are here." I told him, he smiled.

"Did you forget I'm not a strong swimmer?" he reminded me.

"Damn, well I guess your side lined." I said. He huffed and ran off the jetty. He hit the water with a splash. I swam over to him.

"It's cold," he yelled.

"Well yeah," I laughed. He splashed me and tried to swim away

"Oh no you don't," I swam after him.

"Sebastian don't," he giggled.

After that we went back to the cabin to dry off. It was 7.30pm when I decided to call Ava. We talked to her and said good night.

* * *

"She sounds so sweet over the phone," Ciel said all giddy.

"Well what now?" he then asked.

"How about that shower sex you promised?" I asked, giving his neck a kiss.

"Sure," Ciel said getting up and pulling me to the bath room.

"Or not," I laughed, we had no shower, just a bath.

"Really?" Ciel complained.

"Hey, we have our own hot tub," I suggested.

"Oh, yes," Ciel laughed and ran outside.

* * *

**well there you have it. remember if you want to contact me any other way you can talk to me on facebook, names is torn winter. oh and please read and review.**

**Goth3112**


	5. home

**i have finally gotten the next chapter done;. yay! for me. sorry i haven't updated in a while i have had so many things going on. the chapter is dedicated to the one person who is good in my life at the moment. thank you to bunnygirl2012. and here it is, i hope you enjoy and there will be a next chapter very soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

"Argh….wake up," I said sleepily shaking Sebastian. While we were taking a soak in the hot tub, we had both falling asleep.

"What?" he said opening his eyes. He looked at me and blinked sleepily.

"Hello stranger," I giggled. He gave me his breath taking smile in response.

"Any idea what time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I guess it's still early, but we fell asleep in the tub," I muttered.

"Oh yeah," He laughed and got out the water, the droplets making him shine. I watched one run down over his chest then his stomach and below. _Fuck I want him again._

* * *

We got dried and made sure we had everything packed; I would always forget something. We were ready to go home and I was excited to see Avon again. It was going to be fun, seeing her face light up when we saw her. Sebastian had bought her a white teddy bear with a pink bow on it. I decided that we would have to bring her on holiday here some time; she would love it.

Sebastian packed all the suite cases and what we had brought into the car and I got buckled up. I watched Sebastian walk around the car and slide effortlessly into the seat beside me.

"Ready?" he asked his eyes alight and happy. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Hey can we stop off half way home so I can call Lizzy and tell her to make sure Ava has everything?" I asked. Sebastian just smiled at me.

"Of course, Ciel," his voice sounded happy but distant.

* * *

We stopped at a motorway service half way home. Sebastian went and got us something to drink and eat. He hadn't said a word since we left, I was getting worried.

"Hello Elizabeth speaking," her soft voice said.

"Hey Lizzy it's me. We are nearly home can you tell Avon to make sure she has everything," I told her, my voice clearly less than happy

"Okay, love. What's wrong? You sound unhappy," she asked.

"It's Sebastian. Ever since we left this morning he has been cold and distant," I admitted.

"Oh? Did something happen?" she asked her voice concerned.

"Nothing that I didn't want," I was blushing slightly.

"Well ask him, but do it before you come and get Avon, we don't mind having her for a bit longer," her voice sounded reassuring, but my mind was in a spin. Had I done something wrong? Had our happy life finally come crashing down? I hoped not.

"Okay Lizzy. See you later, I will call when we come to pick her up," I ended the call after her good bye. I sighed as Sebastian reached the car.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting back down.

"Have I done something to upset you in any way?" I looked at him, trying not to show my feelings; that was not the Phantomhive way. He shook his head.

"No Ciel, you haven't. Things…are just complicated in my head right now, okay?" He told me, I let the subject drop there.

* * *

**Sebastian POV.**

Ciel and I arrived back in London while it was raining cats and dogs.

"Wonderful weather to come back to," Ciel laughed as we pulled into the garage. I turned off the engine and just sat there, Ciel smiled and undid his seat belt, and climbed onto my lap.

"You know we haven't had car sex in a while," he said seductively wiggling his hips. I groaned and put my hands onto his hips to keep him still.

"Ciel we have to unpack and then go get Ava. No sex….." I told him. Ciel huffed and got out the car. _Fine, I won't bother saying what I was going to say._

"Well come on, we have stuff to do," Ciel growled. I got out of the car and bowed to him.

"Yes, my lord," I said sarcastically.

"Oh ha-ha very funny Sebastian," he shouted and walked off.

"Well I thought so," I sighed and opened the boot of the car and started to get the suit cases and the bags out. I picked up the small bag. I had bought Ciel something special that I hoped he would like. Ciel had always worn an eye patch, and I thought he might like one with his family crest on. I smiled to myself.

"Oh Ciel, I want to tell you but I am unsure how you will react," I murmured to myself. A few days before we went away I had someone look into Avon's family to find anything and what they did find shocked me. I didn't want to say anything so I pretended to be happy and be normal but it was weighing down on my mind.

* * *

"Hello," Lizzy smiled as we arrived at her. I kissed her on both cheeks and Ciel hugged her. Ciel was getting better at the touching thing, but it was only certain people. Her house smelled of cakes again.

"Been baking?" Ciel asked. Lizzy smiled as if to say, 'yes, I always do.'

"Daddy!" that was the sound I had missed. Avon.

"Hello little one," Ciel said to her as I picked her up.

"Hello papa," she smiled. I looked at her. She smiled and looked back at me. _How is it even possible_? I put her down and off she went. We stayed for tea and cakes. I had noticed that Ciel's life as well as Lizzy and the others in from the foster home, lived a Victorian fashioned style life.

* * *

"Will you tell me?" Ciel asked me as we drove home. Avon had fallen asleep.

"Ciel when we get home, I will tell, but please don't worry it's not bad." I tried to sound okay but even I could hear the concern in my voice.

"Fine," he said moodily and looked out the window. _Oh Ciel what will you say?_

"Hey, little one come on we are home," Ciel said to Avon as we got home.

"I want to sleep," she complained. I laughed. Ciel picked her up and carried her up stairs to her room. I went to the living room and sat down in my chair. Ciel joined me five minutes later.

"So what is going on?" he asked.

"Ciel sit down, please," I told him. I looked at him and his face fell, he was upset.

"Sebastian, are we okay?" he tried to say without crying. I sighed.

"Yes we are fine, it's Avon," I told him. He sat down and looked at me.

"What's wrong with her?" he was panicked.

"Ciel…." I started. _Here goes nothing_.

"Ciel, Avon is my….."

* * *

**well there it was. please read and review. hope you all enjoyed, the chapter will be up as soon as i am done with it. **

**Goth3112**


	6. secrets

**well here is chapter 6, i will try to get the story updated as fast as i can. i have had a lot of things on and i am flying solo. well hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Ciel Avon is my….."_

"Yes. She is your what?" he asked. I could see he was intrigued.

"She is my half-sister" I admitted. I dropped my head. He was silent. _This isn't a good sign._

"How?" he finally asked. He was looking at me; I raised my head and looked at him. He had confusion written across his face.

"Well I don't know a lot but I do know that my farther had an afire with my mother. Nine months later I was born. He took off and my mother left me at the monastery. She had no way of looking after me. She was 16 and he was 22, he should have known better" I told him everything my mother had told me.

"Remember that man who came to the shop, that day Avon was with us?" I asked

"Yes. He had black hair and was pale" ciel told me.

"Well it was something he had said. He said 'she looks just like her older brother'. Now I knew then he must have known who she is but we were told…"

"She had no other family" ciel finished my sentence.

"Exactly. So before we went away I asked miles to investigate for me and he told me his research" I pulled out the paper work miles had given me. Ciel read it.

"It says that John Simons had an affair with Jenifer Michaelis and then divorced his wife a year later. In the records there is no mention of john ever having any children" he looked at me.

"No one new that she had me. I was her guilty secrete as she said" I smiled. He carried on

"He meet charlotte hall and had a relationship with her. She had a child and died in child birth. He did not want anything to do with the child's life" ciel finished.

"But that doesn't mean that Avon is that child" ciel said.

"Well after that I had a D.N.A test done and it came back saying that Avon and I share the same D.N.A but there are differences that do not correspond. So I did a little more digging and Avon's mothers name was charlotte hall. I was in shock to find out, so I started looking at her more closely. Ciel Avon has the same hair colour, same sink tone. We are alike in a lot of things. So I asked the people who carry out the D.N.A stuff what it meant and they said, it means she is my half-sister" I told him. Ciel sat thought for a moment. He moved and hugged me, I held him tight.

"It's okay. Everything is fine. We can't tell her until the right moment." He leaned back and looked into my eyes.

"Do you think?" he began.

"Yes I think that man was our farther, that's how he knew" I sighed.

* * *

**6 months later.**

"Avon please, calms down it's only a lion" ciel tried to tell her.

"Are you forgetting it is a big cat?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"No, I'm not but. Sebastian helps me please?" he asked desperately.

"Hey, hey. Now then" I said picking her up. She was a ball of excitement. I never thought she would have got so excited over a trip to the zoo.

"Sebastian?" I heard a man's voice. Me and ciel turned to look and be faced with joker.

"Joker?" Me and ciel said together.

"Wow, long time. What'ch ya doin here?" he asked us.

"We brought this one to the zoo" ciel said pointing to Avon.

"Oh, is she related to you?" he asked I looked at ciel nervously.

"Erm…she is our adopted daughter" ciel smiled.

"Oh, cool. She likes the big cats I see, just like Sebastian" he laughed.

"Yeah, she definitely does" I laughed.

"Hey come, we are hand raising two baby tigers" joker said. We fallowed him around to the staff place.

* * *

"Here they are" joker told us. They were beautiful. Only a month old and very playful. Both boys.

"What are their names?" ciel asked.

"We haven't named them yet" joker told us. He looks sad for a moment.

"So what happened to the whole circus dream you had?" I looked at him. He seemed to become even more upset.

"It wouldn't have been the same. Beasty was one of a kind" he smiled fondly at her memory.

"Dada, can I?" Avon asked. I looked at joker.

"sure." Joker laughed and I put Avon down. One of the cubs came over and straight away Ava was hugging him. I stroked the other one.

"What happened to their mother?" ciel asked watching Avon.

"She was ill when she had them and unfortunately lost her life, brining two lives into the world" joke looked around at the room.

"I see, just like ava" I said more to myself then anything. The one Avon was hugging licked her.

"aww, iky. No stwip" she giggled.

"Well I think she named one" ciel laughed.

"Yeah, strip. Sounds good, now just his brother" joker was smiling.

"Well I thing this one should be called jay" ciel said, giving the cub a small stroke.

"Hmm, strip and jay. Yeah cool." Joker said, and wrote the names down.

* * *

"Well that was nice" ciel was carrying Avon, she had fallen asleep.

"It was. Nice to know that joker is making something for himself" I locked the door. Ciel carried Avon to bed and that was it for the night, she wouldn't wake up until the morning. I got changed and settled into bed while ciel was getting changed.

"What is it?" ciel asked me.

"Nothing, really" I smiled as best I could. _Everything was going to be alright, wasn't it? I just don't know._

Ciel slid into the bed and snuggled against the pillow. He was tired.

"Good night ciel" I said to him as he closed his eyes. I quietly slipped out of bed and went down stirs. Making sure I made no noise, I quietly dialled a number into my phone.

"Why hello, there" the voice said.

"Hello, it's me. When are we meeting?" I asked. _This was going to be hard not letting ciel find out, he will have my balls for this._

"Oh anytime will be fine" the voice was happy. I sighed and smiled.

"Well, I don't know really" I admitted swallowing, trying to listen out for ciel.

"Can you make 11.30am?" I was asked. I blinked and thought about what ciel was doing. Avon was at aloise's tomorrow for the day and ciel should be at work, he has a business meeting.

"Yeah, I can make it work" I said.

"Brilliant, see you then" the phone went dead. _Sebastian what are you going to do if he finds out_? I put the phone down and sighed.

"Sebastian?" ciel asked behind me. I jumped.

"ye-yes?" I said turning to look at him. My eye's wide with panic.

"What are you doing?" he looked at me. I swallowed nervously.

"n-nothing" I told him.

"Okay" he said unsure. He went back upstairs to bed. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly to myself. _I don't want to hurt you but, I need to do this ciel_. I fallowed him to bed.

While he slept I stayed awake. Thinking, planning on how I was going to do it, without him finding out. I turned over and stared at the door. What was I going to do? The night seemed to pass quickly. Avon was up and shouting at 7.00am sharp. Ciel was already down stirs dressed and giving Avon her breakfast as I stumbled into the kitchen.

"so what the plans today?" ciel asked us.

"unca awoie" Avon shouted lifting her hands into the air.

"good girl" ciel praised her.

"I have some business to attend to" I told him, trying to not brake under his stare.

"okay. Well I have to go and I will drop off ava" he left me with a kiss on the cheek from ava and a quick peak on the lips from him. I grabbed my keys and It was time.

* * *

**Ciel pov.**

"thanks Aloise" I told him over the phone. I had just dropped off Avon about half an hour ago and was now fallowing Sebastian. I knew something was wrong. I fallowed him all the way to town. I changed at Aloise's into something less me so I looked different. I hide and watched him. My heart hit the ground when I saw him embrace a woman. She had bright blonde hair and she looked immaculate. His kissed her on the cheek and the walked. Her arm in his. _What is he doing?_ I shouted in my head. I fallowed them around the park. She was laughing and smiling sweetly at Sebastian and he was smiling and laughing with her. I couldn't watch them anymore. I walked away. As soon as I got to my car the waters started. _Ciel what are you crying for. You don't cry. You are ciel Phantomhive._ But the tears just fell. I tried to drive and I found myself at Grell's work.

"you look extraordinary if I do say so myself" Grell was saying to Abbie I think he name was. His new collection was due out. Spring in red.

"Mr, Grell. Ciel is here" Alan told him. Grell turned and as soon as he saw me his face fell.

"Gemma, carry on with Lucy" he told Gemma. _Lucy her name was then_. He came up to me and took me to his office.

"what's going on?" he asked as soon as he closed the door.

"I just saw Sebastian arm in arm with some woman" I told him. I felt my heart clench at the words.

"WHAT! How dear he" Grell was mad.

"I have a right mind to call him and asking him what the hell is going on" Grell was not mad, he was angry.

"no, don't he doesn't know I fallowed him" I closed my eye's hopping It was a dream.

* * *

**well there it was. i hope you enjoyed it. please read and review**

**Goth3112 **


	7. who is the woman?

**Well here is the next chapter. new writer guys as my friend who was writing this has retired. she has kinds now. ^.^ i hope i do as good as she did. please give me a chance.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The coffee place was a small café, perfect for meetings and small chit-chat with friends.

"I'm sorry Ciel" I said in my head.

"So Sebastian, I pulled all my resources" Amy told me, her perfectly manicured nails taped on the table as the sun shone off her hair.

"Okay what did you find" I asked taking a sip of my coffee. Amy took out a folder and handed it to me. I opened it and took out all of the paper work.

"Well your farther is and has been involved in some interesting and strange things, including taking and sacrificing small children and their mothers for a strange religion" she said looking down the sheet of paper that she held. By looking at the sheet, she had clearly been doing a lot of research.

My mind thought about what she had said, and ciel ran through my mind. What had he been through?

'By the time I was seven I was branded'

Tears stung in my eyes. Ciel, my ciel.

"do you think they branded the children?" I asked. I didn't want to know the answer but I needed to know, I needed to help Kiel put his mind to rest, put his past to rest. My hands where shaking in either angry or fear, I didn't know which.

"yes, erm…one moment" she was shuffling through her bag. She was concentrating hard trying to find what ever she was trying to find.

"here, they branded them with this pattern" she handed me a piece of paper with a picture on it, it was the same pattern as what was on Ciel. That bastard. I want to find him and kill him, not something I normally thought.

"Sebastian, it wasn't just for religion. The kids and there mothers, were raped and used. Many mothers worked for there kids so they were not hurt, until they couldn't carry on. The children were forced to witness the killing of there mothers. And then they were used, until they were worn out." I could see the pain in her eyes as she told me.

"Ever since the fire that took the lives of my mother and elder sister, I have tried to help these children, but finding witnesses is getting harder. All we know is what I have told you, your farther maybe involved in this" she looked down at her coffee, she drank it. As she lifted her cup I could see her hands shaking. I understood why she was doing this. I would do my best to help kids in the same position that Ciel was in.

"my partner was in a fire" I told her. I pulled out the photo of me, Ciel and Avon and showed it to her. She froze.

"Ciel" she said quietly in a shaky voice.

"You know him" I asked her frowning. Amy nodded a single tear fell down from her hazel eyes, as she touched the picture.

"I am a few years older then him, i'm 26." She smiled, she seemed slightly happier.

"My mother and sister worked for them, and I used to play with Ciel as a child. I was at my grandmothers that night. When I woke up in the morning I was told my mother had died in the fire, everyone had but they couldn't find the bodies of Ciel and Corrie. Some how I knew they were alive but people started to tell me that they where never going to come back and after a while I started to believe them." she smiled sadly. She looked at me, her eyes hopeful and handed me the photo back.

"Ciel went through this, he was taken with your sister. Your sister pretended to be his mother to try and keep him safe. Corrie gave her life for him" I told her, she held a hand over her mouth, her eyes where watering. I could see the pain already. Why did they have to go through this.

I went and payed for the coffee's

"come on, you can meet him again" I smiled, she got up and grabbed her bags.

* * *

**Ciel POV**

I was sat on the bottom step of our stairs. I was upset. How could he? Why would he?

I heard a car pull up, and I jumped up off the stairs. I was now angry, how dare he fool me around. I watched the front door as it opened and he appeared I began.

"Sebastian you…." I began before I was hugged by the woman. What then?

"Ciel" she cried. My eyes widened. Her voice, I knew her it was….

"A-Amy?" I hugged her, I couldn't believe it. I thought I wouldn't see her again. I stepped back from her, she looked just like her sister Coralline. The exact same eyes and soft curls.

"I never thought…." She broke down. We took her to the living room, so she could calm down.

"Amy, why don't you explain why we were meeting?" Sebastian asked her.

"y-yes of course" she pulled out all her folders from her bag and began to explain to me.

* * *

"I am going to find him and kill him" I was ragging. My anger that was for Sebastian was now pin pointed on this evil man.

"Ciel, calm down" Sebastian placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down. Calm down you say? How can I fucking calm down" I was ready to explode.

"Ciel just sit down. I will get you some cake alright. Would you like some Amy?" Sebastian looked stressed.

"Erm... yes please" Amy looked back and forth between us both. I sat down in my chair. Cake would help. Cake is nice. Sebastian disappeared to the kitchen to get three slices.

"Ciel, we will find him" Amy looked at me.

* * *

"I know" I looked down at my family ring.

"Wow" Amy smiled at the photos. After cake Sebastian suggested we catch up and things, so we did. I got out the photos and we were having a good laugh.

"Does she like hide and seek?" Amy's eyes where bright.

"She does" I smiled. Thinking back I remembered all the things we used to do. I let my mind wonder to a memories, like the ones I tried to forget.

**Flash back.**

"Amy, coming ready or not" I was little. We were in the gardens playing hide and seek. Corrie was sat reading with my mother. My father was at work. I saw a movement behind the tree with the apple's and a giggle. I giggled myself and ran. I was running pretty fast for a young age, but I didn't see the rabbit hole. I tripped a fell.

"Ow" I started to pout. There was a course of ciel. My mother stood up as well as corrie.

"Ciel" Amy ran towards me, she was young too.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She looked panicked. Her pink ribbon in her hair caught my eyes. I nodded and reached up and picked out the leaf that had caught in her hair.

"I will be Miss Amy" I smiled.

"Please don't worry me again" she giggled.

"Is he okay?" my mother shouted over.

"Yes, miss Phantomhive." Amy shouted back.

**End of flash back.**

Thinking of my mother's voice, made my eyes water.

"Ciel?" Amy looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just thinking".

* * *

**Aloise POV**

"Unca" I was laughing. Claude had become a horse for little Avon. She was having a great time. I tried to smile, but it was clear. I was worried about Ciel, and it was the day I lost my parents and I missed them dearly.

"Aloise, erm do you think we should take her back now?" Claude, asked me. I nodded.

"Let me just call ahead" I got up and went to the phone. I sighed and called Ciel.

"Hello?" Ciel was on the other end. I leaned against the wall.

"It's me. We are going to bring Avon back." I could hear my own voice breaking.

"Aloise, come here. We will talk" Ciel told me over the phone.

"Okay. See you soon" I hung up

* * *

We drove Avon home. The weather wasn't looking promising. Avon fell asleep in her car seat. I looked out the window. I remember the driving journeys we had. Luka and I singing while mother and father tried to understand us.

"Aloise" Sebastian greeted us and took a sleeping Ava off our hands it was late and it looked like a storm was getting closer.

"Aloise want to stay and talk?" Ciel asked from the stairs. He knew. As soon as he heard me, he knew.

"Yes please" I thanked him. I needed someone to talk to and Ciel new my pain.

"I will go and keep Claude Company" Sebastian told us. Ciel nodded and lead me to his study.

* * *

"Sit talk" ciel demanded. I sat down and the tears began to form.

"It's that day" I tried not to cry but I didn't know how well I would hold them back. Ciel came and sat next to me. He handed me the tissues.

"It's okay to cry, let it out" he told me. And I let it go. I cried. My parents, Luka I missed them all. And wanted them back. But I didn't know how I would ever cope without them. It was hard. I didn't want to be without them. Pull yourself together Aloise.

"It's hard I know. But think about all the good you have" Ciel's voice was soft. He hesitantly put his hand on my arm. Trying to comfort me. I nodded and took in what he said. I had to think, I had Claude now. Our family, Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, William, Lizzy, undertaker, Avon and Lizzie's kids. Our family and they weren't going to leave me. Not now.

"Now stay for the night yes? Travel tomorrow?" Ciel offered.

"Please" I answered. I needed the rest and Ciel was always there for me. We didn't always get on but hey what friends didn't fall out every so often.

"Come on we have a rough weeks coming up. Remember its Lizzy's wedding in three weeks."

Ciel reminded me.

"I know." I smiled.

* * *

**well there is was. please read and review. i may have got some names wrong, please forgive me.**

**Goth3112**


End file.
